


Someone Else

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, F/M, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: You’re Scott’s sister and Liam’s girlfriend. Things seem to be going well between you and Liam until Hayden shows up and seems to take away a lot of your boyfriend’s attention.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Reader, Liam Dunbar/You, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & You
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Kudos: 4





	Someone Else

Liam Dunbar made you feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He was an amazing boyfriend, and things were great between you two. 

That was until Hayden came into the picture. You trusted Liam and knew he would never cheat on you, but there was no denying that he and Hayden had bonded pretty much instantly, and the two of them started spending more and more time together. 

You were totally fine with it. At least, that was what you kept telling yourself and everyone else. 

Liam had been completely oblivious to your jealousy. Part of you couldn't blame him, since you were in denial yourself. So, the first person to notice was your brother, Scott. 

“Are things okay between you and Liam?” he asked you in a soft tone, brows furrowed in concern. 

You nodded tightly. 

“Of course, things are great! Why wouldn’t they be?” you dismissed. 

“You seemed really upset when he said he was hanging out with Hayden,” he pointed out. 

You took a deep breath, extra careful too maintain your composure. 

“Me? Upset? Why would I️ be upset?” you asked, feigning obliviousness. 

Scott’s concerned expression didn’t disappear. In fact, it only intensified. 

“Scott, I’m fine, really. Look, I️ have like a ton of work to do and really don’t want to talk about this right now,” you dismissed. 

It was clear as day that your brother was unconvinced. Still, he simply nodded and backed off. 

As much as you tried to keep convincing yourself that everything was fine, it grew far more difficult as Hayden grew more and more intrusive. It seemed like she was constantly calling or texting Liam, even late at night. 

As a result, the two of you hadn’t been spending nearly as much time together, despite it not being too long ago that you were inseparable. 

Eventually, the two of you finally got some alone time and you were ecstatic to have Liam all to yourself once again. You felt his arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer as you pressed your lips against his. That was when you two were abruptly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. It was Hayden. Of course.   
“Is it okay if I️ take this?” he asked. 

At his words, you put on the biggest fake smile you could muster. 

“Of course,” you said. 

“Thanks, you’re the best,” he replied. 

You nodded, swallowing tightly. 

“Uh huh. I’m actually kinda tired and I️ think I️’m gonna head home anyway,” you said before making a swift exit. Part of you wanted him to go after you. He didn’t. 

It wasn’t until the next Pack meeting that you'd officially had enough. You thought you were fine -- that you’d be able to keep yourself together. That was when Liam’s stupid phone rang. 

“That’s probably your girlfriend calling,” you grumbled. It was quiet, but more than loud enough for the werewolves present to hear you loud and clear. 

Liam looked at you, confused. 

“What? You’re right here,” he said, puzzled. 

You sighed. 

“No, not me. Your other girlfriend. Or at least the girl you wish was your girlfriend!” you snapped. 

He shook his head. 

“[Y/N]...what are you talking about?” he asked, concerned. 

“Admit it, Liam: you’d rather be with Hayden than me!” you exclaimed as everyone else watched you uncomfortably. 

“No, that’s not true,” he argued. 

You rose to your feet, having had enough. 

“Whatever. Don’t wanna keep her waiting,” you bit before storming outside. 

When you were alone, you took deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. It wasn’t like you to make a scene like that, but you were just so mad. 

Suddenly, you jumped, feeling a hand touching your shoulder. You whirled around to see Liam. 

“What? Hayden didn’t want to talk after all?” you asked sarcastically. 

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, I️ got the hint. I’m terrible boyfriend,” he said. “Now can we please just talk about this?” 

You shrugged. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” you lied. 

“Yes, there is. Why didn’t you tell me that me spending time with Hayden bothered you?” he asked sincerely. 

You sighed. 

“Because I’m your girlfriend. Of course you spending literally all of your time with another girl would bother me. I️ shouldn’t’ve had to say anything,” you asserted. 

Liam nodded, his expression ridden with guilt. 

“You’re right. And I’m sorry. I️ never meant to hurt you. I️ promise Hayden is just a friend. I️ love you, [Y/N],” he said. 

“I️ love you, too,” you replied sheepishly. 

Gently, he took your hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. 

“Can I make it up to you?” he asked. 

You smiled playfully before kissing him. 

“Oh, you better.”


End file.
